


Curious Systems and Nights on the Town

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Curious Systems and Nights on the Town

"Luna!" Pansy sounded a little too high-pitched for 10 in the morning and Luna wondered, vaguely, if she had had a fight with Hermione. Putting her knitting down and marking the stitch count, Luna wandered into Pansy's office.

"Yes?"

"Where the blazes did you put the Selwhistle file?" Pansy raised one eyebrow imperiously and looked at Luna expectantly. "It's not under 'S' or even 'B' for Berkshire, nor is it under 'G' for ghosts or 'P' for phantoms. I am at a loss as to where else it may have been filed. And I need it in, oh five minutes, I have a meeting with the Minister and I don't remember every detail of this file. All I do remember is that he was such an infuriating berk I was compelled to go out and get hideously drunk afterwards."

Luna smiled, and wandered over to the filing cabinet. "That was a Tuesday, yes?"

"Yes." Pansy ground out. "Not that I see what that has to do with it,"

"Well, the Happening Harpy has half price Gillywater cocktails on a Tuesday, and I know that's where you'll have gone because it was when Hermione was on secondment to Cambridge and it's the closest bar to Kings Cross." Luna looked consideringly at the cabinet and pulled a drawer out.

Pansy raised her eyebrow again, and took a deep breath. Exhaling she ran a hand over her hair, and then patted her skirt down. "Is this going somewhere?"

Luna reached into the file drawer, and rummaged for a few seconds. "Aha! Here we are. All you had to do was look under 'G', where you'd have found a file entitled "deserving of Gillywater."

Pansy gave a short barking laugh, "Oddly enough Luna it never occurred to me to look under the drink I had that night. What else will I find in there?"

"The Throgmorten file is there as well, and I think I put one copy of the Martinet one in. The other is under "oh for the love of Circe" in the 'T' file."

Pansy grinned. "Because they were so annoying we all went out and got dreadfully drunk on Tequila shots. Yes, I remember that night."

"Precisely." Luna winked. "Now, you have three minutes to review that file. I'll have a mug of coffee waiting for you on my desk as you leave. Now don't forget that his daughter's name is not pronounced "that fucking witch" but is in fact Aletheia."


End file.
